


Ready

by insomniacfics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Inflations, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Professor Hop and Champion Y/N are mates and the Champion has an interview in which he's asked about kids, setting off the Alpha's needs.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Reader
Kudos: 37





	Ready

Hop smiled as he glanced at the TV. His mate was speaking sweetly to the reporter as always. He always had such a soft voice. Then again, it was natural considering he was the first Omega Champion of the Galar region. Most people didn’t think much of him back when he entered the League, even on his brother’s recommendation. He was even determined to defeat Y/N himself. Now, seeing him on TV, he’s glad he lost still.

“Of course, during your tournaments, we’ve noticed you’re great with the kids, even visiting the hospitals!” The reporter said.

“Yeah,” He chuckled sheepishly. “I can’t help it. They’re cute! I can’t wait to see how strong of trainers they’ll become. Maybe I can battle them someday!” He beamed.

Hop chuckled. “So like you,” He said to the TV as he looked back to his notes.

“Would you ever want some of your own?” The reporter asked, making Hop blink and look back up.

Y/N’s face was red, visible even on the pixels. He smiled sheepishly and giggled. “I mean...yeah. I would,” He confessed. “It’d be nice to have my own family someday.”

Hop blinked as the reporter squealed a slight. “And with the new medical advances, it would be easier for you to carry too! So, with the wedding up and coming, I’m guessing there’s some plans for that family of yours,” She teased, making Y/N go redder. “Well that does it for today. Thank you so much for Y/Nining me.”

The professor tuned out the rest of the conversation and hummed, watching his fiance on the screen and smirked. He sent a text to him as the broadcast ended.

Get home now.

Hop chuckled and began to put everything away before heading up the stairs to the apartment home. He was grateful his lab was his home as well at times like this. He didn’t have to do much but sit on the bed and wait.

It was only about ten minutes before he heard the door slam open. “Hop!?” Y/N’s frantic voice came as he bounded up the stairs, making Hop blink. As soon as the Champion slammed opened the door, looking pale and worried, Hop let out a laugh and hid his face in the bed.

Y/N panted and sighed, slumping to his knees. “You’re an ass, you know that right?” He panted.

Hop came to him and cupped his face as he bent, kissing him lovingly. “I’m sorry, Mate,” He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He nuzzled him, letting his scent wash over the Omega. “I saw your interview.”

Y/N blushed and nuzzled back. “Some of the questions they ask are so embarrassing.”

“But gave me a brilliant idea, Love,” He growled softly, noting the way the Omega shuddered and whimpered. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about pumping you full of my pups.”

Y/N blushed more as he pressed his thighs together. “A-Alpha?”

“Omega...were you telling the truth? Because...I want that too,” Hop said, pulling Y/N to his feet. “You really ready for that?”

“Yes,” Y/N said, happily kissing his mate. 

Hop hurriedly stripped down his Omega, smirking as Y/N squirmed and shifted anxiously. His scent began to overwhelm him as Hop studied him. “So bloody sexy,” He groaned, kissing him. “Get on the bed, Mate. Now.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Y/N whined, hurrying over, earning a small swat to his ass as he moved. He yelped softly, only to have Hop wrapping his arms around him and rutting against him, despite the clothing on the Alpha. “Hop, please,” He moaned, rocking back. “You need to strip already.”

“I will, but I need you to be good and ready. I’m going to fuck so much of my cum into you, Mate,” He moaned, kissing his neck and shoulder before turning him and kissing him hard. He moaned as he laid him back and rutted against him, blushing as he felt Y/N’s slick beginning to soak the front of his trousers. “Bloody hell, Baby,” He growled softly, gripping his hips before dropping quickly down as he hooked his legs over his shoulders.

Y/N moved to sit up but Hop’s hands quickly pushed him back against the bed. He gasped and moaned as his folds were licked, blushing. 

Hop moaned as he licked and sucked gently. He growled playfully against him, practically purring as he tasted his arousal. He rutted against the bed as he watched the way his mate whimpered and writhed from his tongue, sliding his hands up his body, squeezing gently at his sides before taking his hands. He squeezed Y/N’s hands gently, a small reminder that he was still there.

“H-Hop, oh...Alpha! I just...realized...m-my heat...It’s not--”

“So? Heat or not, I can still breed you,” Hop growled as he pulled back before standing and stripping down. He smirked and crooked his finger. “Be a good boy and give this cock a good licking.”

Y/N blushed and crawled to the end of the bed, licking gently at his tip before taking him into his mouth. He moaned at his taste, noting that Hop’s knot was already throbbing.

“That’s it, Mate. Just wet me up nice and good. Need to make sure I don’t hurt that pretty pussy of yours.” He smirked, watching the way Y/N squirmed. “Why don’t you touch yourself for me, make sure you stay ready for me.”

Y/N blushed and moaned as he slid his hand between his legs, happily taking two fingers into him. He blushed and looked up at his mate desperate, whining around the cock in his mouth.

This made Hop snap as he quickly shoved Y/N into the bed and kissed him, pushing away his hand and sliding into him. They both gasped and moaned as Y/N quickly latched onto him, blushing at the way he was being stretched.

Hop smirked at that. No matter how many times they’d mate, it somehow left the Champion flustered and whimpering. He quickly thrust hard into the Omega, relishing in the mewl that escaped.

“That’s it, My Omega. Take what I give you. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Y/N moaned, kissing him happily. “Breed me good, Hop.”

Hop snarled and moved, sitting back on his heels with Y/N’s hips against his and thrusting hard into him. He moaned as he watched his Omega writhing and whining as he pumped into him. He quickly reached down and rubbed his clit, smirking as Y/N clenched up tight around him.

“Oh fuck yeah. Gonna make sure your womb is so fucking ready for my pups,” He moaned, moving over him and kissing him. “You’re gonna be such a good Mommy for them,” He praised, kissing his neck. “Gonna be such a good pregnant Omega for me.”

“Alpha,” Y/N moaned, blushing at his words.

Hop smirked. “I felt that. You love being told how good you are, how good you’re gonna be--Fuck,” Hop moaned, angling his hips. “Bloody hell. Gonna fucking cum already,” He whined.

Y/N whined. “Hop, please.”

Hop smirked. “Beg for it.”

Y/N blushed more. “H-Hop...please. Please fuck your cum into me. I wanna f-feel your knot.”

Hop growled. “Not getting my knot yet. I’m going to fuck you full of cum as much as I can before I lock my knot in your tight hole.” He smirked as he thrust harder, biting his lip as he rubbed Y/N’s clit. He moaned and grunted as he gripped Y/N’s hips tightly as he came hard. He blinked a few times, panting as he looked down, smirking as he watched his knot throbbing, practically begging to be fucked into his mate. He teased Y/N, pressing it in a slight, watching Y/N whine and arch off the bed.

“Fuck yes,” Y/N whined. “Hop, p-please. I...fuck.”

Hop snarled and pulled back, flipping Y/N onto his stomach and swatted his ass hard. “Preset yourself, Omega,” He ordered.

Y/N yelped as he did so, blushing more as he felt some of the load slipping out of his body.

Hop growled and watched him, waiting until his knot had deflated before slowly dragging his tip along his folds before shoving his length back into him. He relished in the cry of pleasure Y/N let out and gripped his hair, kissing the bond mark on his neck.

“That’s it, Mate,” He moaned, angling his hips as he reached under him and rubbed his clit. “Cum for me. Cum with my cum and cock fucking into you,” He moaned.

Y/N cried out, his back bowing as he orgasmed hard, rocking back against him with a whine. “Hop! Fuck y-yes!” He moaned. “More. Please more!”

Hop groaned and thrust harder into him, smirking as he watch Y/N’s ears turning red from the pleasure as he rubbed his fingers faster against his clit before swatting his ass again with his free hand.

“So fucking sexy. This is the--Fuck. Best position to breed you in. I don’t think my first load did shit all. Gonna have to keep you bent over for me and fuck you like this...Fuck. I want to fuck my pups into you!” He moaned.

Y/N whined and blushed, hiding his face in the sheets. “Alpha! Please. Please fuck your pups into me.” He whimpered and moaned as Hop kept it up, making sure to keep his hips angled and whined, his body shaking as he gasped. “Gonna--Ah!”

“That’s it,” Hop cooed as Y/N orgasmed again. “Don’t hold it back, Baby. I’m gonna make sure you don’t stop feeling so damn good. You’re doing so, so fucing good. You’re so fucking good for me, I love you so bloody much, Y/N.”

“I love you too-too, Hop,” He whined, blushing more and turning his head.

Hop kissed him happily, riding him through the orgasm. He growled as Y/N rocked hard against him and thrust faster. He groaned and rode into him harder, gasping softly as he whined.

“Bloody hell, fuck...ah fuck!” He moaned, pushing deeper before pulling back a slight, shooting another load into him as his knot inflated, smirking as it stretched the edge of his hole.

Y/N mewled. “Hop, no! Please!’ He whined. “I n-need it. I need your knot.”

“Not yet, Mate. Just a bit more. One more load,” He panted softly, kissing his neck. “F-Fuck. You can do it for me. You can take more cum.”

Y/N blushed and whimpered, nodding as he rocked his hips, blushing as he felt how hard he was. “Whatever the fuck has gotten into y-you...more. Need more. Please more!”

Hop snarled and grabbed his hips, thrusting hard into him, mindful of his knot. He smirked as Y/N cried out and writhed on the bed, practically drooling from the overstimulation. He moaned at every obscenity that left his mouth, gripping his hips tightly as he pumped harder, growling as he felt his load sliding out of his hole.

“Look at you. You’re dripping with all my cum. Bloody fucking hell it’s so goddamn hot,” He moaned. “Fuck yourself against my cock, Omega,” He growled.

Y/N moaned and adjusted, riding hard against him. “Alpha, please. I want it so bad...Please g-give me your knot already,” He begged, shaking.

Hop moaned and reached under him, rubbing his clit again, ripping a scream from him. His smirk only faltered as his cock throbbed with the need to orgasm again. “That’s it. Doing s-so good for me. Milk my cock, Baby,” He moaned.

Y/N blushed and moaned, shaking as he felt Hop’s hips faltered, his stomach swelling a slight from all the cum in his womb.

Hop thrust harder, feeling himself shaking. “Ah god,” He moaned, pressing against him as he kept rubbing his clit. “Again. Give it to me again!”

“N-No! It’s--Ah!” Y/N moaned, blushing. “Oh fu-fuck! It’s s-so sensitive!”

Hop smirked and thrust into him harder, feeling Y/N clench tighter around him as he began to orgasm suddenly again, feeling the Omega shaking. He turned his head, watching Y/N’s eyes water as he panted. “That’s it, Baby. More for me.”

“I--I can’t! It’s so-so fu-fucking...ah! Fuck!” He moaned. “Hop, I’m going to e-end up...Oh god!” He sobbed, the tears spilling over as his orgasmed intensified until he was a shaking mess.

Hop moaned and kissed him as he thrust harder until he shoved his knot into him, orgasming hard as he moaned loudly.

Y/N whimpered and whined, shaking harder under him from the sheer pleasure before he collapsed into the bed.

Hop panted softly and hummed as he adjusted, massaging his hips gently as he looked down at him, smirking as he saw Y/N’s hole stretched around his knot. “So fucking sexy,” He moaned, rocking his hips teasingly, earning a weak moan from the Omega. “If this doesn’t get you pregnant, I’m going to have to fuck you every day until I do. Make sure my knot gets in you somehow everyday.”

Y/N blushed and smiled softly, reaching back and finding his hand. “H-Hop,” he stammered, blushing more.

Hop squeezed his hand and moved, kissing his head and cheek. “I love you so much, Baby.”

“I love you too,” He sighed happily, nuzzling him. “I don’t think I can take that level very often though.”

“Too bad,” The professor cooed playfully, earning a small glare from his mate. He giggled and kissed him happily.


End file.
